Manipulación
by Cassiopeia-says
Summary: Kurt conoce una manera de convencer a Puck que nunca falla. One shot.


_Joder. Joder. Joder_

Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que en que podía pensar. Bueno, en eso y en la lengua de Kurt haciendo _aquello_. Puck creía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, viendo como su compañero se follaba así mismo la boca. Eso debía ser lo más erótico que había visto en toda su jodida vida.

_Y yo que creía ser el pervertido en esta relación._

Ya llevaban varios minutos en la misma actividad, y Noah no creyó que iba a poder seguir aguantando. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…

Y luego todo se detuvo. Kurt se alejó unos centímetros, mirándolo con aquella sonrisita de superioridad que no auguraba nada bueno. El quarterback tomó con delicadeza su cabeza empujando ligeramente, tratando de comunicar lo que deseaba. Desafortunadamente, el soprano no parecía tener los mismos planes.

-Ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer – Susurró el menor, con la voz ligeramente más ronca de lo normal

-N-no sé de qué me estás hablando

-Pues más te vale recordar si quieres terminar con lo que hemos empezado.

Oh Dios, como lo odiaba. Lo llevaba a los límites del placer para luego hacer_ esto_. Pero el no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-Déjate de tonterías

A modo de respuesta, Kurt acercó nuevamente su boca hacía su entrepierna, dejándola a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia, y suspiró.  
Noah pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, provocado por la sensación de aire caliente en aquella parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Y supo – aunque no lo admitiría a nadie jamás – que estaba perdido, y que a esas alturas no podía negarse a nada de lo que el otro le pidiera.

-Oh, demonios. Está bien, tú ganas.

Kurt le de dedicó una sonrisa que derritió a Puck. Tomándolo de los brazos lo ayudó a incorporarse. Una vez que estuvieron a la misma altura, pudo dedicarse a mirar aquel rostro que tenía enfrente, reparando insistentemente en sus labios. El otro entendió perfectamente, y eliminó rápidamente el espacio que los separaba.  
Amaba los besos de Kurt. Sus labios eran suaves, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Le encanta arrancar sutiles gemidos al morder su labio inferior, o al delinear su boca con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Con su cuerpo empujó al menor hasta trastabillar con la cama, en donde ambos cayeron silenciosamente. Noah se puso encima del otro, haciendo rozar sus erecciones con una sensación que rayaba en la desesperación.

-Hazlo…ya

Con aquellas dos sencillas palabras el quarterback se alistó para lo que venía. Buscó en el velador que se encontraba al lado un pequeño bote con una sustancia ya muy conocida por ambos.  
Sabía que aquello siempre era incómodo y doloroso en un comienzo, por que lo trato de hacerlo dela manera más delicada posible. Embadurnó su mano con lubricante, para esparcírselo sobre su erección. Acto seguido se dirigió hacía la entrada de Kurt.

-Dime… avísame si te duele

El soprano se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras soltaba jadeos de anticipación. Noah hundió primero un dedo, mientras esparcía besos por toda la cara de su pareja, tratando de que se relajara. Una vez que sintió que estaba listo, introdujo un segundo dedo, intentando alcanzar al próstata del otro. En un momento Kurt soltó un sonoro gemido, totalmente desinhibido.

Puck no necesitó mayor invitación.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Hummel, quien elevó instintivamente sus caderas. Una vez que sintió que todo esta preparado, empezó a penetrar en su entrada.

_Joder. Joder. Joder_

Aquello era la gloria, nada se podía sentir mejor. El cuerpo de Kurt era estrecho y cálido, y Noah sentía que había nacido para estar allí.

Una vez que se encontró completamente dentro, se detuvo, esperando que Kurt se acostumbrara a la invasión. Pasaron unos segundos en que ambos jadeaban agitadamente, y luego Kurt habló:

-Sigue, joder. No te detengas.

Y como el buen amante que era, Puck no desobedeció aquella orden. Embistió con algo más de rudeza, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su compañero. Sin poder controlarse más, y añadiendo el hecho de saber que estaban solos en aquella casa, el volumen de sus gemidos comenzó a aumentar. Kurt levantó rápidamente sus piernas y pasó sus pies alrededor de las caderas de Noah, empujándolo, logrando que las penetraciones fueran más fuertes.

Acercó su rostro al otro y le besó, sin alterar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sintió como la erección de Kurt se rozaba con su abdomen, y supo que ninguno de los dos podría aguantar mucho más.  
Acercó su mano al miembro del menor, y apenas lo sostuvo firmemente el otro se corrió, dejando su mano llena de un líquido blanquecino. Kurt cerró sus ojos firmemente, reflejando en su rostro el más puro éxtasis. Noah sintió como su entrada se contrajo, y aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo correrse.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban. Finalmente, Puck se retiró, quedando uno al lado del otro.

-Joder, eso ha sido…- ¿Fantástico? ¿Impresionante? Realmente no sabía como describirlo, sólo sabía que le había _encantado _

-Gracias – Respondió el menor a modo de broma, mientras se colocaba de costado, dándole la espalda. Puck aprovechó para abrazarlo de manera posesiva, en un modo de decirle que era suyo.

Al paso de unos minutos sintió como Kurt se removía, tratando de dar media vuelta. Una vez que lo logró, lo miró a los ojos con determinación.

-Recuerda de que aceptaste mi trato

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Puck optó por hacerse el desentendido, a pesar de que sabía de qué hablaba el otro.

-No te hagas el tonto, Puckerman. Hace un rato dijiste que yo ganaba, no lo olvides- A todo esto el mohicano no pudo más que suspirar, sintiéndose derrotado

-Sí, lo sé. La próxima vez que nos disfracemos de profesor y alumno, tú podrás usar tus tacones.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)  
Ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño one shot, a pesar de que me salió un poco Ooc.

Bueno, les agradecería si pueden dejar algún review comentando qué les pareció la historia. Ya saben, pueden tirar flores o tomatazos. Me hace feliz saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribo :') y me anima a seguir

Bueh, besos para todos!


End file.
